


Conflict

by Jathis



Series: Hux's Little Brother Techie [48]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Brothers, Family Drama, Fights, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6961765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Techie learns the truth about what Hux does to prisoners</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conflict

Hux raised an eyebrow when he found his little brother waiting for him in his quarters after his shift. "I did not expect to see you so soon, brother."

"You're a liar."

He frowned at that. "Brother?" he asked.

Techie's eyes flashed in his anger, the irises shrinking until they were pinpricks in a sea of intense blue. He stormed up to his big brother, pointing an accusing finger in his face. "You lied to me! You've been killing them! Every single one!"

"Control yourself, brother," Hux warned him.

"Why?! Why kill them?! You said you would imprison them!" Techie shrieked, eyes burning with tears.

"The Order has no time to show mercy to Rebel scum," he sniffed. He closed his eyes when he was struck, his cheek stinging from the blow. "Brother..." he whispered, keeping his eyes closed.

"You promised me! You promised that you wouldn't kill them!"

"You speak out of turn."

"You..!"

Hux snapped his eyes open, staring his little brother down and forcing him into silence. "This is war! We have no time to show mercy to our enemies! If you cannot understand that then I shall be forced to send you away from the front lines!"

"I hate you," Techie whispered as his tears started to fall.

To Hux, those words hurt far worse than the slap to his face.


End file.
